All's fair in love and war
by Inferno-changeling
Summary: He couldn't be without her and she couldn't be without him. Two halves of a whole, once joined, can never be seperated. But what would happen if you took those halves and shook them, pried them apart, watched as two souls ripped themselves to shreds? Desire, jealousy, nightmares and unyielding love lace this story of romance, betrayal and soul mates. Set post Man of Steel.


**_DC, Legendary Films, Snyder and Nolan, etc. You get the idea, I don't own any of the original charecters in this fic. I own nothing except my OC's, other than that, anything mentioned in this fanfic is property of the above mentioned names and probably a few others, I just can't remember who, but you get the picture. Anyway, I ran out of Man of Steel Lois/Clark fics to read in a single afternoon, so I decided to take matters into my own hands. Are you not entertained?! (Oh, wait, he's Jor-El in this film, not Gladiator guy, right? Darn, never mind). Enjoy!_**

* * *

_The metal panelling shook as she tumbled backwards, the shock rendering her incapable of screaming as the ship shuddered, sending her flying toward the open drop point. Her hand found a grip in the flooring and she clung to it, hanging on for dear life. Events unravelled in explosions and storms of rubble and dust. Suddenly the ship tilted forward and sped towards its demise. The impact blasted the ship open, ripping Lois from the ship's bay and into the abyss below. The hard, unforgiving asphalt rushed up to greet her, the ravine in the cracked street eager to swallow her, the darkness eager to embrace her. Her scream stuck in her throat, Lois could only watch, frozen in horror and disbelief as the ship crashed above her, a rain of debris falling toward her as she plummeted… _

"Lois! Lois!"

She awoke with a gasp, her eyes flying wide open as her body stopped struggling against Clark's restraining hold. He had been trying to wake her, shaking her as she thrashed, trying to free her from her nightmare. She had been muttering and yelling in the middle of the night, rousing Clark. He shook the sleep from his head, and as the fog cleared, he realised that Lois was tossing and turning in his arms. He tightened his arms around her, locking her against him to stop her from injuring herself or falling out of bed, shaking her arms and shoulders. He just wanted to save her from her nightmares. Clark needed to save her. But not even superman could save her from her dreams. He may have saved her from her death, so many times as Metropolis crumbled to dust, but he couldn't stop the repercussions, the consequences of the events that haunted her.

She finally stilled, her chest rising and falling heavily with exhaustion. Clark looked down with concerned eyes as he stroked her arm, his arms still locked around her. No longer restraining her from herself, but clutching her to him for the fear that still gnawed at him, that she was just a dream, too good to be true, and he was scared. He was scared that if he let her go for even a moment, she would disappear from his arms like smoke. Clark knew that he couldn't lose her from his life. Now that he'd found her, a life without Lois would kill him, would take from him the one thing he could not be without. He loved her. He needed her. Now he had found his other half, he and Lois fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. A perfect match and one that could never be complete again should a piece be lost.

Turning around in his arms, Lois let her eyes close again, and snuggled into Clark's warm chest. She needed him. Did he feel as she felt? Did he know that she lived and died for him? That she would take a bullet for him, that she would jump out of a plane for him, and that she would take his place in death for fear that death would hold him jealously and never reunite them again? Did he know that she would do all of this without a second thought, that this was now as simple and unquestionable as breathing? He was more vital to her than air and water, and she knew that a life without Clark would kill her. She loved him, and he loved her.

* * *

Lois woke to see Clark's blue eyes filled with concern. His face softened slightly as she smiled up at him, encircled in his strong arms. The nightmares had not come to plague her again a second time that night, but it was only a matter of time before they returned. Dawn light crept through the curtains, signalling that it was time to get out of bed.

* * *

Clark watched Lois as she dressed, donning a red pencil skirt and a black blouse. He shrugged on his shirt, buttoning it without taking his eyes off of her. He still sometimes found it hard to believe the sight in front of him. The stunning redhead, with pale blue eyes that burned with fire, and a determination to seek out what was good in the world and uncover the bad. This gorgeous woman, the woman unlike any other, and she was his.

She looked up as she took her cell phone from the table, and as her gaze locked with his, she gave a small smile to reassure him that she was fine, and watched as the worry in his eyes faded slightly.

"The nightmares can't haunt me at work, Clark", she said softly, leaning back into his chest and letting his embrace comfort her and warm her. She turned to face him, looking up at him. He pulled her face up to his with an urgency still somewhat alien to him, lost in her beautiful eyes as he crushed her to him and claimed her lips, both of them moving in a frenzy, not knowing the how or the why, just knowing that they needed each other. They were two parts of a whole, and now that they had found their other half, they knew that they could never let go.

One arm cinched her waist to him, the other was tangled in her hair, his eyes fluttering open to admire the way her auburn locks caught the rising sun, revelling in the way she tasted, the way she felt, her arms clinging to him as they fell against the wall. Half laughing and brought back to the real world, they righted themselves as Lois's phone started ringing.

Perry was reminding her to get in early today to prepare for an assignment in Canada. Clark checked the clock, his eyes widening in surprise.

"We have to get to work", Lois muttered, grabbing her keys, the moment now over. Clark suddenly grinned, bending down and scooping Lois into his arms, proceeding towards the door.

She gasped, a surprised laugh escaping her swollen lips as he carried her out the building and hailed a taxi, telling her to hold onto his neck while he used one arm to halt the cab.

* * *

As they entered the Planet, they rode the lift to the top, their fingers entwined. His touch lingered for a second longer than would be appropriate in company, and they headed in their opposite directions, already eager for the day to finish so that they could hold each other once more and whisper all their thoughts, their longings and their secrets into the dark. But with the dark came the nightmares, and as was yet to be discovered by Lois, not even Superman was immune.

* * *

**_I haven't written in such a long time. Man, this felt good! Chapter one, just an introduction. The gist of this story is about Clark and Lois, their relationship and the love and the trials they go through. My take on what it would be like for them, living together, suffering from PTSD, experiencing jealousy (something in me wants to really write a fic in which Clark gets jealous over a handsome co-worker paying Lois too much attention, and to see what kind of speeches or confrontations that would result in). Anyway, let me know. I also really enjoyed the concept of Lois being an independent woman in MoS, the fact that in the end, she was there to comfort Clark, that she was written in a way that Clark comforted her and (of course) saved her, but that she was there to comfort him and save him, that she shared in his vulnerabilities. I really felt like exploring these different ideas, so, anyway, let me know what you think. Now that my exams are over, I have a lot of free time on my hands, so I'll be writing a lot more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and please do review. Oh, look, down there. Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's a review box! Please, help me to help you and give me some feedback. All the best._**


End file.
